House Stark
House Stark of Winterfell is one of the Great Houses of Westeros and the principal noble house of the north. In days of old they ruled as Kings of Winter, but since Aegon's Conquest they have been Wardens of the North and ruled as Lords of Winterfell. Their seat, Winterfell, is an ancient castle renowned for its strength. Their sigil is a grey direwolf racing across a field of white. Their words are "Winter is Coming", one of only a few house mottoes to be a warning rather than a boast. Current Members (See here for the full family tree) Harlon Stark, age 65. Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of the North and Warden of the North. Alysanne Stark nee Umber, age 44. Lady of Winterfell, wife of Harlon. Lyanna Stark, age 24. Eldest daughter of Harlon. Benjen Stark, age 24. Eldest son and heir of Harlon. Rickon Stark, age 20. Second son of Harlon. Lysa Stark, age 15. Second daughter of Harlon. Arya Stark, age 12. Third daughter of Harlon. Recent History (See awoiaf for history up to the Blackfyre rebellion.) Blackfyre Rebellion House Stark and the North initially declared for the Targaryen loyalists, but by the time they had gathered the armies of the North the war was nearly won by the Blackfyres, and Lord Stark chose to back the winning horse rather than sacrificing his men for a lost cause. Bloodraven Rebellion House Stark and the North all supported House Blackfyre, marching South and assisting King Aerys in taking King's Landing back from the Targaryen rebels. War of the Wicked Lord Willam Stark and the North quickly gathered their levies, prepared to join the fray and defeat the pretenders to the Crown. However, Lord Arryn convinced Stark to wait while Bittersteel and Daena's armies destroyed each other. After hearing of King Aenar Blackfyre's suspicious death at The Eyrie, the newly coronated Lord Stark and the armies of the North marched South at full speed. Alas, they did not arrive in time to make a difference, as Bittersteel had died by the time that the Northern armies arrived in the Riverlands. The King Beyond the Wall Lord Willam Stark and his heir Edwyn Stark died in the battle of Long Lake, killed by the King Beyond the Wall, Raymun Redbeard. They are avenged by Willam's younger brother, Artos Stark, who kills Raymun. Harlon Stark took over as Lord of Winterfell and Lord Paramount of the North at the age of 11. Durran's Defiance When the Mad King had Lord Manderly, Lord Harlon Stark's brother in law, killed, Lord Stark rallied the North against Maelys, declaring for Aemond. He marched south to The Twins, where he met Lord Arryn, who had declared for the Mad King, in battle. Many good Northern men died that day, including several prominent nobles and Harlon's own cousin Benjen Stark, but on the third day of battle the Northern forces managed to eke out a victory, driving the forces of the Vale eastward. Harlon, hungry for vengeance, pursued along with the forces of the Freys. However, Lords Royce and Arryn performed a cowardly sneak attack in the night at the Green Fork, massacring the Northern forces. Lord Harlon himself was only saved by the brave actions of Lord Umber, who led a last resort charge to break through the Vale's lines. Following the inevitable victory of Aemond Blackfyre against the Mad King, House Stark and the North were rewarded for their sacrifice, and the Three Sisters, formerly a part of the Vale, were granted to the North. Category:House Stark Category:Lord Paramount Category:Houses from the North Category:Noble Houses